Mi corazón no puede tener más
by Hannya Shirakiin
Summary: Gumi Megpoid es una joven adulta que permaneció enamorada de Kaito, un joven al cual rechazo siendo una adolescente, sin embargo, siempre confió en aquella promesa que el varón profesó. Al percatarse de que su antiguo amor ya tenía un romance, se encuentra con un joven muy parecido a Kaito, quien resulta ser su hermano. Mi versión de Ama no Jaku.
1. Mi corazón está quebrado

Mi corazón no puede tener más.

Si el tiempo se detuviese, si lograse parar para poder solucionar aquellos errores; quizás vivir resultaría sencillo. Gumi Megpoid, una joven adulta, aprendió que una decisión es determinante para toda la vida, y así fue como comenzó su historia.

La fémina poseía bellos recuerdos de su adolescencia, aquellos que le provocaban sonreír con tan sólo memorizar una escena, sin embargo, también tenía relatos, que aunque desease desaparecer, esfumar de sus evocaciones, nuca jamás se desvanecerían. Y precisamente, en su mente permanecía una declaración de amor. Un atractivo adolescente situado frente a la mujer, confesando los sentimientos de amor que sentía por ella, y Gumi, quien en aquel instante pareció no ser consciente de lo que perdía, rechazó todo el ser de aquel joven. Después de aquello, una gran cicatriz se formó en el corazón de la fémina, al percatarse de su error, de que jamás podría regresar el tiempo para confirmar su amor, aquel que ocultó celosamente. Nunca meditó el por qué había negado sus sentimientos, simplemente intentó convencerse a sí misma que no necesitaba de alguien, que podría olvidar con total facilidad; sin embargo, aquello no fue así. Los años transcurrieron, y ella, a pesar de ya ser una adulta, jamás concibió borrar de su interior el rostro de aquella persona a la cual amó, y que en la actualidad, aún amaba.

Situada en su pequeño sofá, bebía el té mientras imaginaba falsas ilusiones con respecto a aquel amor perdido, visualizándose junto a su antiguo enamorado, sonriendo de manera alegre, sujetando aquella mano la cual siempre soñó tocar. Todo era irreal, sin embargo, Gumi anhelaba ardientemente que sus fantasías se volviesen realidad, e incluso, cuando la noche caía, lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, todo a causa de su cobardía, de sus mentiras, porque siempre había sido así, una mentirosa de nacimiento, una perfecta cobarde, que al presenciar una situación complicada, prefería huir, traicionando a sus emociones. Megpoid creyó que al convertirse en una adulta, todos aquellos defectos desaparecerían, por lo cual, jamás se esforzó en desaparecerlos, sin embargo, continuó mintiendo, prosiguió escabulléndose de sus problemas, permitiéndose ver que sus traiciones, sus actos cobardes, le acompañarían mientras no intentase progresar en su persona.

Fatigada de atormentarse, levantó su silueta del sofá, depositando su libro sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su hogar, con la decisión de salir para parar de atormentarse a sí misma. Y en cuando pisó el suelo de la gélida calle, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, simplemente avanzaba con el deseo de permitirse un momento de felicidad, sin preocupaciones, sin angustia. Los árboles que rodeaban aquel viejo parque, le consentían percibir sobre su rostro una refrescante brisa, indicándole cerrar ambos ojos, respirando aquel aire puro, apreciándose libre. Sin embargo, su momento en total paz se vio arruinado al presenciar a una silueta familiar, aquel joven que años atrás confesó su amor por ella, no obstante, el hombre no partía solo, a su lado le acompañaba una hermosa dama de cabellos rosados; sonreía tiernamente mientras el adulto acariciaba su cabellera, de igual manera, correspondiendo su gesto alegre. Gumi no evitó avanzar detrás de ellos, cavilando que su cabeza la estaba jugando sucio, pero confirmó que no era así. El varón era exactamente igual a aquel adolescente de sus recuerdos; la sonrisa tierna y despreocupada, aquellos cabellos azules, poseedor de una mirada tan azul como el mar. Megpoid sintió como su corazón se perforaba, como aquella cicatriz que aún no cerraba, se abría desgarrando su corazón, invitándole al sentimiento de la miseria. No lo aceptaba, debía ser simplemente una confusión, porque aquel varón debía amarle, porque le prometió siempre guardar su amor por ella, juró jamás desvanecerle de su interior. La promesa había sido olvidada, el adulto paseaba con total alegría junto a su compañía.

Gumi, con sus ilusiones destrozadas, paró su caminar, permitió caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras su llanto hacia acto de presencia, humedeciendo el inocente rostro de la joven.

 _"_ _Tú estás avanzando, mientras que yo, hace mucho que paré"_

El llorar frente a las personas le avergonzó, limpió su rostro, al igual que levantaba su cuerpo de aquel suelo tapizado de pétalos de cerezo. Comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a una banca de madera situada bajo un árbol. En cuanto llegó a su destino, se sentó con delicadeza, meditando acerca de lo que recientemente había observado, culpándose de no ser aquella joven que acompañaba al varón de sus memorias. Simplemente sus actos cobardes le habían ahogado en aquella tristeza, la cual, sería imposible de desvanecer. Su antiguo amor jamás volvería, quedaría como un recuerdo que jamás podría esfumar. Hundida entre sus pensamientos, no percibió cuando un cuerpo se situó frente al suyo, cubriendo su sombra. Aquella silueta pertenecía a un adulto de cabellera rojiza, quien le observaba con dulzura, esperando que la mujer se percatase de su presencia. Los húmedos ojos de Gumi se situaron sobre aquel hombre, observándole con asombro, distinguiendo el parecido que poseía con Kaito, aquel adolescente al cuál rechazó. Quedó estática, sin articular alguna frase, sin lograr poder moverse. Aquella persona debía ser una fantasía, sin embargo, notó que se equivocaba, cuando el desconocido ubicó una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— El extraño individuo cuestionó con duda, sin embargo, Gumi no contestó, solamente le miraba con estupefacción, deseando asegurarse de que aquello no era una ilusión.

—Mi nombre es Akaito Shion, un placer— El joven de melena roja se atrevió a pronunciar, esperando que la adulta reaccionase ante sus cuestiones. Megpoid salió de aquel asombro, y con rapidez, contestó aquello que el varón le había preguntado, además que también se presentó.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Mi nombre es Gumi, Gumi Megpoid— La voz de la joven se escuchaba triste, angustiada, provocando inquietud en aquel pelirrojo, que tratando de animarle, se sentó junto a la lozana mujer, tomándole de las manos, dedicándole un gesto alegre.

—Yo sé que no es así, pero no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien, te lo prometo— Para Gumi, el ser presente de una promesa, le recordó aquella herida abierta, y sin poder evitarlo, rompió en llanto, deseando desvanecerse entre su sufrimiento. Akaito, impulsivamente abrazó a la dama, aspirando el aroma de sus cortos cabellos verdes.

—No sé qué está sucediendo, pero te aseguro que desde hoy, nunca más estarás sola— Quizás era demasiado temprano para jurar compañía, pero el varón estaba seguro de lo que decía, porque aunque por primera vez había observado a Gumi, percibía que su corazón se había aferrado a ella, no deseando desprenderse jamás. El amor a primera vista parecía ser imposible, pero definitivamente lo que Shion sentía era aquello, amor, puro, sin condiciones.

He decidido crear un fanfic inspirado en Ama no Jaku, sin embargo, cambiaré algunos detalles, y haré de esta canción mi versión. Espero que les guste.


	2. ¿Mi corazón podría ser amado?

_"_ _¿Mi corazón podría ser amado?"_

Y aquella cuestión surgió en la memoria de Gumi, quien se aferraba fuertemente a la silueta de Akaito. No deseaba soltarle, necesitaba su cercanía, su calidez. La joven mujer aún tenía miedo, temor a equivocarse nuevamente, que su cobardía frenase a sus sentimientos, y entonces nuca poder confesarlos. Su llanto aumentó, sus bellos orbes emitían lágrimas que se deslizaban por aquellas rosadas mejillas. Akaito se percató de ello, y con total delicadeza separó a la joven de su cuerpo, secando aquel llanto con una de sus manos.

—Gumi-chan, por favor…no llores, porque entonces yo también lo haré— La voz suave de Akaito se escuchaba completamente convincente; él era un joven honesto, jamás mentiría, siendo lo contrario de aquella joven; una mentirosa de nacimiento. Gumi siempre solía engañar, sus palabras deshonestas invadían su interior, llenándole de culpa, de sufrimiento, la tristeza era tan inmensa, que necesitaba comunicarle a Akaito acerca de ello, pretendía advertirle acerca de sus defectos, sin embargo, su cobardía se lo impidió, permaneciendo muda en brazos del pelirrojo que prometió jamás alejarse a ella.

Después de unos minutos, cesó el llanto de Megpoid, quien avergonzada miraba aquellos bellos ojos rojos pertenecientes al hombre que cariñosamente le sujetaba. La desconfianza ascendía por todo el cuerpo de Gumi, que se preguntaba por qué aquel desconocido le había jurado estar a su lado, sin embargo, su corazón distinguía una inmensa calidez que con inocencia, prefirió guardar silencio. Akaito suponía todas las dudas que surgían en la cabeza de la joven de cabellera verde, sin embargo, él tenía la certeza de que su amor no era una mentira; amaba a Gumi, y no por un momento, sabía que quería tenerle a su lado, inclusive después de la muerte.

—Gracia por animarme, Akaito— La fémina agradeció con dulzura, sonriendo falsamente para el pelirrojo; otra vez disfrazaba sus sentimientos, aparentando estar bien, sentirse feliz, no obstante, Shion poseía el conocimiento de que aquello no era cierto, por lo cual, sujetó firmemente la mano de Megpoid.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejarte ir. Escucha Gumi-chan, sé que te sientes triste, sin embargo, el dolor no cesará si nunca comunicas lo que te sucede. Deberías romper las barreras que te inmovilizan, porque de otra manera jamás podrás sanar— La joven abrió sus ojos simulando dos grandes platos, sintiéndose un libro abierto frente a los orbes de aquel varón que le observaba con determinación. La sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció, un gesto amargo se dibujó en el rostro de Megpoid, quien enseguida levantó su cuerpo de aquella banca de madera.

 _"_ _Yo aún no puedo expresarme con sinceridad"_

La sensación de llanto escalaba su interior, no obstante, la reprimió, se negó a llorar otra vez. Se despojó de su inútil cobardía, tomando aquel valor que carecía, y con decisión habló firme.

—Yo…te prometo que estaré bien, sólo….no me dejes nunca…por favor— Megpoid percibió por primera vez aquella sensación de comunicar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que solía esconder temerosamente.

—Entonces no te vayas, acompáñame esta tarde. Mi hermano y yo celebraremos el cumpleaños de su novia; es una joven muy dulce, seguramente te agradará, pero por favor, no permanezcas sola, la soledad es una sensación vacía; no te ayudará a esfumar tu dolor— La propuesta de Akaito se escuchaba convincente, sin embargo, no poseía el ánimo de asistir a una fiesta.

—Y has hecho mucho por mí, no quiero incomodarte— Akaito negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la banca.

—Para nada. Escucha, quizás pienses que es precipitado, pero….sinceramente me gustaría conocerte— Mencionada esta oración, Megpoid no concibió poder protestar; un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, percatándose de que su piel hervía a causa de la vergüenza. Permitió que el pelirrojo le tomase de la mano y así, avanzasen sujetándose fuertemente.

En cuanto ambos llegaron a su destino, sus manos deshicieron aquel agarre, adentrándose al hogar del varón de melena roja. Todo el lugar permanecía decorado con globos rosados, y al centro del salón, una bella dama de cabellera rosada, situada sobre un sofá magenta. Gumi fue invadida por el asombro, sus orbes se abrieron como si fuesen grandes monedas, sintiendo la necesidad de huir lo más rápido que pudiese, sin embargo, detrás de ella se situó un caballero. Megpoid no poseía el ánimo de verle, tenía la certeza de quien se trataba, y con temor a confirmar sus pensamientos, dirigió su vista a aquella persona, girando su cuerpo. Su mundo se derrumbó sin permitirle protegerse, despedazándose sin pena alguna; permaneciendo inmóvil, se encontró con aquel amor de secundaria el cual jamás logró confirmarse.

— ¿K-Kaito?— La voz de la joven se escuchaba nerviosa, sus labios temblaban, mientras ella misma se ahogaba en un profundo mar de miseria. El mencionado le reconoció enseguida, recordando aquella promesa rota, sintiendo como su amor resurgía en un instante, ansiando abrazar a la joven dama.

—Gumi….estás aquí…— Sólo consiguieron verse a los ojos, pretendiendo escapar del contrario, perderse lo más lejano que pudiesen, sin embargo, Akaito les observaba con duda.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?— La cuestión del pelirrojo inclusive causó intriga en la novia de Kaito, quien se acercó a la escena, presenciando como aquella joven y su pareja se transmitían infinidad de recuerdos con tan sólo mirarse.

La vista de Megpoid se nubló en un instante, memorizando aquella confesión que causó una gran cicatriz en la profundidad de su persona, y sin poder mencionar absolutamente nada, abrió la puerta de aquella casa, escaparía con cobardía, como siempre solía hacerlo. No obstante, un fuerte agarre le detuvo, era Kaito, quien negó con la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello.

—Te suplico que te quedes. Prometo que hablaremos…pero por favor, quédate…— Shion suplicaba con nerviosismo, sin embargo, Megpoid se negó, soltándose con un violento movimiento.

 _"_ _Ya no creo en tus promesas"_

Gumi recobró la compostura; arruinar un cumpleaños era lo menos que deseaba, porque la dama de orbes azules no poseía culpa alguna. Mintió otra vez, fingió una gran sonrisa, aunque en su interior estuviese quebrándose con lentitud, desgarrando aquella herida sin sanar, que nuevamente dolía con inmensidad.

 _"_ _Sentimientos falsos, emociones que nunca se irán…nunca les quise"_

—Yo…siento haberme comportado así. Kaito y yo somos amigos desde la secundaria, simplemente fue una gran emoción verle— Como una perfecta mentirosa, logró engañar a las personas presentes, quienes con un gesto de alegría dedicaron su día a celebrar. En aquella tarde, Gumi y Kaito jamás alejaron sus miradas, una conexión les unía, un gran lazo que no podría romperse, sin embargo, sus destinos nunca se juntarían, porque ahora les frenaban otros corazones que no aspiraban dañar con egoísmo.


End file.
